1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any disc drive, such as DVD drive, is provided with a “hand-close” device which retracts a disc (or a disc tray) automatically upon detection of its insertion. This device is conventionally so designed as to detect the opening and closing of the disc tray by means of the tray-out switch (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei-11-66703 and 2002-15502). Alternatively, it has a thread sensor to detect the amount of movement of a disc (or a disc tray). It also detects the manual insertion of a disc by means of binarized signals generated by a comparator from the counter-electromotive force of the disc loading motor.
Unfortunately, the conventional hand-close device mentioned above additionally needs such expensive parts as tray-out switch, thread sensor, and comparator.